Reloj de arena
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT "Yo soy el faraon y yo digo a que horas me despierto"


**Reloj de arena…**

_Yami Horus: ¡Hola, hola, mis lectorcitos bonitos queridos amados del alma! Yami Horus reportándose con un nuevo One-shot de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Y espero que se rían mucho y me tengan paciencia en lo que termino el nuevo capítulo de "Puzzle Hearts"_

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**~Reloj de arena~**

Faltaban unos días para la coronación, y con el tiempo encima todos los sacerdotes y maestros (políticos, guerreros, historiadores y hasta músicos) bombardearon a su joven príncipe hasta el cansancio con conocimientos de toda índole. El pobre terminaba muerto de agotamiento. Pero esta vez parecía que lo dejarían descansar, en su real habitación había un silencio casi celestial, su almohada se sentía tan suave y cómoda, inconscientemente sonreía entre sueños, no se podía estar más a gusto… era como estar en el cielo…

— ¡Buenos días faraón! — Cosa que no duró mucho gracias a Mahad. ¡Arg! ¡Hasta aquí llegó su paciencia! Tomó la almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con ella — Ya es hora de despertarse, le espera un día muy ocupado hoy.

— ¡No! — Gritó desde debajo de su almohada. —** ¡**Ya no lo aguanto más!** ¡**Hoy no quiero ir a clases!

— ¡P-pero faraón!

— ¡Yo soy el faraón y si quiero quedarme en la cama me quedo y punto! — Mahad se golpeó la frente con una mano, ¿Por qué la inmadurez reprimida debía de salir a la luz a estas alturas?

— Usted es el faraón y considerando el hecho de que es el vínculo que une a este mundo con el de los dioses… sin usted no saldrá el sol, así que por ende usted debe ser el primero en levantarse. — Intentó persuadirlo el mago.

— Entonces debo despertarme al amanecer ¡No antes! — Gritó cubriéndose con las sábanas.

— Atem…— Comenzó a decir Mahad, solamente lo llamaba por su nombre cuando se metía más en su auto nombrado papel de "hermano mayor postizo" del faraón. — En unos días serás proclamado faraón oficialmente, te presentaras ante los sumos sacerdotes y saludarás a la gente come el sol nuevo y aunque no te guste, debes pasar por el proceso de la ceremonia de investidura…

— ¡Semana de la tortura diría yo! — Contestó sin moverse de donde estaba—En estos días me han hecho despertar antes del amanecer, apenas y me dan tiempo para desayunar algo no me dan permiso ni de comer las cosas que me gustan y me mantienen despierto ¡Hasta después de media noche con estudios aburridos y aun así esperan que me mantenga despierto! — Gritaba con todo el enojo y mal humor que le provocaba el hecho de que las semanas anteriores hubiera llevado esa agenda.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Oyeron la voz de Shimon en la puerta.

— Alguien no se quiere levantar— Señaló Mahad ya sin acordarse de las formas correctas (así se ponía cuando estaba portándose como el hermano mayor del faraón) Shimón miró a la cama en donde el faraón se mantenía cubierto hasta la cabeza con las blancas sábanas

— Faraón, debemos continuar con sus clases— le rogó el viejo— en solo unos días será oficialmente coronado y debemos darnos prisa, no hay tiempo para niñerías.

— ¡No me importa! — Reclamó el estresado gobernante.

— ¡Atem! — Le empezó a reclamar el mago en su acto de hermano mayor— ¡Le estás gritando a tu tutor…!

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — Ahora venía Seto a ver qué perturbaba la paz en el palacio, curiosamente con el cabello mojado (aparentemente, acababa de darse un baño).

— El faraón no está exhorto de la extraña enfermedad pro la que las almohadas se pegan a la gente— dictaminó Shimon. Seto suspiró y los miró con la mueca de "Yo me encargo". El castaño se acercó a la cama del faraón y con un jalón retiró las sábanas de él, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron observando la escena.

— Faraón, es hora de levantarse. — Le dijo severo.

— ¡No quiero! — reclamó aferrándose a la mullida almohada de plumas…

—El pueblo entero espera que su faraón sea el primero en levantarse— Le explicó con poca paciencia. — Y casualmente, usted es el faraón.

— ¡Pues sí, lo admito, yo soy el faraón y yo digo a qué horas me levanto! — ciertamente, era muy difícil ir contra esa lógica. — Ahora déjenme dormir— Dijo aún más cansado que antes.

— ¡Faraón no debe descuidar sus obligaciones por un simple capricho! — Le empezó a decir Seto.

— ¿Qué es peor? ¡¿Quedarme en cama todo un día o dormirme en todas las clases? — El faraón miró de reojo al sacerdote con la cansada y ojerosa mirada de un estudiante con exceso de trabajo.

— Es lo mismo, ahora ¡Despierte!— Aseguró sin darle importancia y sacudiendo al faraón con fuerza. Cosa que no logró, solo hizo que se molestara aún más.

— Ya sé Seto, ¿Por qué no lo arreglamos con un pequeño juego? — Empezó a decir el gobernante con una venita queriendo aparecer en su sien. Mientras que los presentes se temían que la ira del faraón invocara a un monstruo atroz conforme lo veían sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre su lecho y cruzarse de brazos también…— Ambos expondremos nuestros argumentos sin pausas, el primero que se quede sin palabras pierde. Si yo gano me quedo a dormir y si tu ganas me voy a las clases y estudio el doble.

— Acepto su reto faraón— Dice el otro con determinación— Yo comenzaré. Tiene mucho que saber para el proceso de coronación y no lo va a aprender de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Entonces por qué insisten en quererme enseñar en una semana lo que se aprende en varios meses? — Respondió el otro de lo más tranquilo.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! — Continuó Seto con el gesto de quien pelea con un niño de cinco años— ¿Por qué ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de levantarse?

— Me despiertan antes de que salga el sol ¿Cómo estar seguro de que es la hora de levantarse? — Ahora se veía un poco molesto.

— ¡Para eso están los relojes! — Exclamó el otro, con el mago y el viejo tras suyo pensando que con esto ya habían ganado— ¡Vea! Tiene dos en su habitación— y señaló dos relojes de arena enormes que parecían columnas de la habitación, uno en cada lado de la cama.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que vea la hora que es si estoy dormido y si esta obscuro? — El faraón dijo esto ultimo con tono triunfante.

— Am… pues… em… ah…— Seto se quedó sin palabras, mientras que Shimon y Mahad suspiraron en señal de derrota, así que salieron los tres de la habitación mientras oían a un ojivioleta decir…

— ¡Buenas noches! — Y acomodarse nuevamente para dormir.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: Dudas, sugerencias comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review! XD_


End file.
